Key of Heart
by Dis-ViEt-GiRl-OvA-HeRe
Summary: he missed her debut...but is he gone forever? based on Key of Heart by BoA


here i am with another story

or err...oneshot...

ok...i was watching BoA's Korean music vid of "Key of Heart" and got inspired. its really sad...

so this will be very sad...

summary: Sora and Kairi were together and the happiest couple ever. Kairi was pursuing a dream of being a singer. However, Sora couldn't make her debut. Based on BoA's Key of Heart.

disclaimer: I own nothing...

----Key of Heart----

It was a regular day. Kairi was practicing her piano as usual. Sora was sitting on the couch, writing music as well. Kairi looked over at Sora. She stopped playing and walked over to Sora. Sora noticed her and hid the sheet of music he was writing.

"Let me see!" Kairi said.

"No" Sora said.

"Why?" 

"Because..."

Kairi sighed and went back to her piano. She had a sad look on her face. Sora saw it.

"Alright, Kairi" Sora said. He got up and put the sheet of music on her stand. Kairi smiled and stood up to hug Sora.

"Thank you!" Kairi said. Sora blushed. Kairi let him go and sat down at her piano. Sora went to the couch and laid down. Kairi played the music and sang.

Sora was comforted by Kairi's voice and perfect playing.

----

"Come on ,you lazy bum!" Kairi called. Sora ran after her.

"Kairi, you walk too fast" Sora said.

"Or do you walk too slow?"

Sora stuck his tongue out to Kairi for a second.

"I saw that!" Kairi said.

"Saw what?" Sora said. Above them was a cherry blossom tree. Sora looked at the Sakuras falling down from the autumn wind. He looked over at Kairi. He took Kairi's hand. "Come on Kairi, I wanna show you something!"

He took her down the road filled of sakuras. He brought to her the most beautiful tree. Kairi was amazed.

"It's so beautiful" Kairi said.

"Like you" Sora said.

"That was unbelievably cheesy" Kairi said. "You know that right?" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah" Sora said. "I wanna take a picture of you. Go stand by the sakura tree."

Kairi obeyed and walked over to the Sakura Tree. She sat on the fence right in front of it. Sora took out his camera. It was a silver camera with a keychain of letters that spelt Sora and Kairi in very small letters. At the bottom was a special keychain of a heart. He took a few pictures of Kairi. Then he walked over to her.

"Hey, Kairi. What's that over there?" Sora asked as he pointed in a random direction. Kairi looked over there.

"What?" Kairi asked.

Sora pulled out a necklace of a key shaped like a heart at the handle. He held in the back of her head.

"I don't see-" Kairi turned back around to see the necklace. Her eyes blinked a few times before she clearly saw the necklace.

"Oh my gosh, Sora!" Kairi said. "It's beautiful!" Sora dropped the necklace into Kairi's hand.

"I have the same one" Sora said. He was wearing the same neckalce.

"Thanks, Sora!" Kairi said.

"Nobody besides us have this very necklace" Sora said. "I designed for you."

"Aww, thanks" Kairi said. She gave Sora a kiss. Sora pulled out his camera again and snapped a few pictures of them together.

A sakura fell into Kairi's hand. Sora took a picture of that. Kairi took the sakura and placed it on Sora's head.

"Let's get to school, Kairi" Sora said. He took her hand and they walked together down the Sakura Road.

-----Two months later...

"Sora, I'm nervous" Kairi said over the phone. After two months of hard work, Kairi was ready to perform live in front of millons.

"It'll be okay, Kairi" Sora said. "I'm on my way."

"Ok, thanks Sora. I love you."

"Love you too" Sora said. He hung up.

Kairi took a deep breath and looked at the necklace Sora gave to her. She played with it, praying that things would go well.

----

Sora took a bouquet of roses.

"Kairi will love these" Sora said. He strapped them to his motorcycle and got on. He put on his helmet and started his bike. He knew Kairi was nervous. He rode out of his driveway and rushed down the road.

He snuck a quick look at his watch.

'I can still make it' Sora thought. He looked back on the road, speeding as fast as he could. He saw a street light up ahead.

"No, I have to make her concert" Sora said. He looked at his watch but...the red light turned green. By the time Sora looked back at the road, a car was coming. A series of loud horns were heard before Sora's eyes went black. Sora's motorcycle crashed into the car and flipped, causing a big explosion and Sora flying off. Sora landed fifty feet from the explosion. He was bleeding all over and his helmet had a slight crack.

Sora couldn't make Kairi's debut.

----(After Kairi's performance)

Kairi was glad that she did this. She loved performing in front of an audience. She wished Sora had been there.

"Where is Sora?" she asked.

"Umm...are you Kairi Kuragari?" asked a man.

"Yes" Kairi answered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You are the girlfriend of Sora Hikari?"

"Yes" Kairi said. "Why? Has something happened to Sora?"

"You best come with me" said the man.

Kairi followed him into a car.

"What has happened to Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Now isn't the time, Ms. Kuragari."

"I want to know!"

"Your boyfriend, Sora Hikari was in an accident tonight" said the man.

Kairi's heart began to bend.

"His motorcycle crashed into a car and it flipped. Sora was lucky to been wearing a helmet. There was a huge explosion. Sora landed about twenty feet from the crash."

Kairi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"...is he okay...?" Kairi managed to say.

"We don't know" the man said. "He was immediately taken to the hospital but we don't know if he'll live." 

The man saw tears stream down Kairi's face.

----

Kairi ran through the doors of the emergency room. She looked around her and ran up to the desk.

"Where's Sora Hikari?!" She yelled at the clerk.

"Hey, you're Kairi Kuragari. You were on Japanese-"

"I don't care! Where is Sora?!"

"Room 313" said the clerk. "Good performance by the way."

Kairi ran into the elevator.

"Sorry, it's broken" said the janitor. Kairi groaned and ran over to the stairs. She ascended the stairs as fast as lightnening. She got to the third floor and burst into Sora's room.

There was Sora, hooked up to a bunch of tubes and bleeding all over. His hair was messy and his arm was in a cast. Kairi cried harder and harder as she slowly walked over to Sora.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered. She reached his bedside. She saw the necklace still on his neck. It was stained with blood. She took his hand. It was cut and bleeding.

"Kairi, " called Sora's step-mother. Ashi Hikari, Sora's step-mother came over.

"Mrs. Hikari" Kairi cried. Ashi embraced her. Kairi cried harder and harder.

Ashi looked up into the sky.

'Lord, please give Sora and Kairi another chance' Ashi prayed. Ashi looked over to Sora's heartbeat, it was very very faint.

----(After a year)

A year after, Kairi became an international star. She learned Korean, Chinese and Vietnamese. She was currently learning English.

Sora's father, who was a brilliant scientist, took Sora's body and worked with it in his labortory.

Ashi was like a mother to Kairi, always touring with Kairi.

And neither of them, Kairi or Sora, ever lost their necklace.

---

Sora's father had reconstructed Sora. Sora had his feelings but his skin was metallic. His skin was ruined in the accident but his inner organs weren't as damaged.

After days, Sora's heart got a stable heartbeat and he became alive again. 

Sora's father embraced him and placed him in his room.

The very next day, Sora woke up in his room.

'What happened to me?'

He looked in the mirror to see his metallic skin. He was shocked.

"What...?"

"Sora, you're up" said his father as he came in.

"Dad, what happened to me?"

"You were in an accident and I've spent an entire year keeping your heart working" said his father. "Your skin is the only different thing about you."

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora asked. "How was her performance?"

"She's a big time star now, Sora. She's all over Japan" said his father.

----

Sora dressed and found his camera. It still had the keychain and he was wearing the same necklace. He took his camera and went to a gala.

He saw Kairi.

She was more beautiful than before. Her pretty aubrun hair was up to her midback and her blue eyes were as mesmerizing as ever. He zoomed in with his camera and took a few pictures of her walking in. He saw the necklace.

Later, he went on his computer and looked her up.

"Kairi Kuragari is one of the most known International Super Star of all Asia. With hits in Hong Kong, Vietnam and South Korea, she is currently in Japan, taking an English class" Sora read.

"Kairi...she's famous now" Sora said. "She wouldn't want to see me..."

He went to a Kairi Kuragari concert and watched her. She was amazing. Afterwards, reporters and photographers attacked her.

Sora went to a balcony and took pictures with his camera.

"Kairi! Kairi!" called a reporter. Sora couldn't hear anything else. He saw Kairi wave and a guy with silver hair and green eyes came in.

"Who...?"

"This is your new boyfriend, eh Kairi?"

Sora was heartbroken. He leaned against the pole and looked at Kairi. She was still wearing his necklace.

----

Sora sat in his room heartbroken and depressed. His room was filled with pictures of Kairi and even some pictures of him and Kairi.

"Kairi's moved on. And I should too" Sora said. "But I just can't. I will always be there for her."

---

He went to her rehearsal right before her performance. He took his camera and took a few pictures of her dancing.

Then he walked a little closer to her.

He took more pictures.

A light right above her caught on fire and was going to fall on Kairi.

Sora put his camera in his pocket in a hurry and ran over to Kairi. He grasped her hand and pulled her out of the way. They landed in a hole.

Sora had dropped his camera.

Sora looked away from Kairi.

Kairi picked up Sora's camera and looked in the pictures.

'Why does he have so many pictures of me? And why does he seem so familar?' Kairi thought.

"Kairi, are you okay?!" asked Riku.

"Yeah, Riku" Kairi said. She looked over to Sora. "I'm fine."

----(Afterwards)

Sora was walking out as Kairi was walking in. As they pass each other, Kairi stopped. She saw Sora's necklace and then she looked at her own. She looked at the camera and saw the chain. _Sora and Kairi_, it read. She flipped through the pictures and saw the pictures of the Sakura trees and all the pictures Sora had taken. She turned around and met with Sora's eyes.

'It's him...'Kairi thought. She walked towards Sora but the guards stopped her.

"No, Ms. Kuragari. Your performance is in a few minutes and you leave for Korea right after."

Kairi cried as she tried to get past them.

Sora didn't see this and walked away with tears streaming down his metal face.

Kairi as well, was crying. She had lost her love twice in a row.

And Sora still had the Key to her Heart.

The End.

------------

ok...writing this made me cry...

this was a sad ending cuz sometimes you need a break from happy endings.

if you really wanna cry, listen to BoA's 'Key of Heart' Korean version plz. the Japanese version is way too happy but its still good.

ok i've got three oneshots done now...still crying

bluephoenix209.


End file.
